Love at first sight
by meefmaster123
Summary: "Wake up! Wake up! It's the first day of school, time to go and learn something new,"the alarm seemed to sing. 10 Year old Brittany Clark was starting her first day of fifth grade today and was really looking forward to it. Well except for the part about waking up early anyway. Brittany clumsily turned off her alarm and stumbled towards her dresser mirror. Her light blue eyes were
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up! Wake up! It's the first day of school, time to go and learn something new,"the alarm seemed to sing. 10 Year old Brittany Clark was starting her first day of fifth grade today and was really looking forward to it. Well except for the part about waking up early anyway. Brittany clumsily turned off her alarm and stumbled towards her dresser mirror. Her light blue eyes were in shock as she gazed about her spaghetti like blonde hair. "Ugh," she groaned ," I don't have time for my hair to look like it just returned from a war zone." She quickly grabbed her brush and brushed out the monster that had taken over her long wavy hair. With a satisfied smirk, she got dressed and headed down stairs to start her daily morning routines. By 7:00 Am she was on the bus heading for school.

Hey everyone im a new writer!I know that this chapter was really short and the next few will be short as well but i promise they well become longer as i go along. This isnt my best work but it will get better i keep reading please its a really good book im writing. And if you dont mind leaving reviews that would be great.:)

Love:meefmaster123


	2. Chapter 2

i just wanted to say that this book has nothing to do with 1-800 whre are you or what ever this is my own book that im writing


	3. Chapter 3

Lancer Evans was a boy genius. A genius with brown eye , brown hair, was kinda tall, and was really weak. Lancer woke up early every morning. It didnt matter what day of the week it was he just always woke up today he was up earlier than normal. He was just to excited about going to his new school he couldn't control him self. Just as Lancer began to wounder where his family was they all came down the stairs greeted Lancer then went to eat 6:50 Am they all filed into the car and made their way to Dull Wood Elementary School.

IM SORRY I TOLD YOU THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WOULD BE SHORT! DONT HURT ME


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys i have been really busy so i will try and get 3 chapters up tonight and please review:)))


	5. Chapter 5

Once Lancer arrived at school he ran down the hallway to reach his class. Lancer read the white board carefully,"Pick any seat you want. These will be your seats for now so pick wisely." He quickly went to the front of the classroom and picked a table right in front of the white board. Lancer sat down and began to scope the room,''People here are quite noisy aren't they?'' He jumped as he surprisingly got a reply,''You had better get use to it,'' the female voice said,''they talk like this all the time.'' He turned to face the female and was wowed by her appearance. The girl had long blonde wavy hair,blue eyes, and was dressed in a white sweater, with long skinny jeans, and chestnut-brown boots. ,''Wow,'' he thought. ,'' I really hope your kidding,''he said with a smile,''Sadly no,'' she giggled. '' She has an amazing smile it's so familiar,'' Lancer thought.'' '' I never introduced myself,'' the female voice said,"My name is Brittany Clark.'' ''My name is Lancer Evans.'' "Well its nice to meet you Lancer, do you mind if i sit nest to you?" "Not at all,"Lancer said. Brittany sat down with a smile and said,''Lancer, are you new to this school?'' "Why yes i am how could you tell?" "Well you have that new guy smell and i havent seen you around." Lancer laughed and said,"What do new guys like me normally smell like?" "Normally a hint of fear,a dash of excitement, and a pinch of curiosity." Lancer went into a hysterical fit as he tried to say ,"That sounds like the perfect recipe fo new kid cookie!Just how long does it take for a new cookie like me to get use to things around here?'' "Lancer i am going to give you some advice, expect the unexpected. People here are really special. I have lived here for three years and i am still not use to these people. But i can show you around the school if you would like?" ''Sure, that would be great, thanks!" "My pleasure,"Brittany said with a grin,"After all we wouldnt want you getting lost on the first day now would we?'' They both laughed and waited for their first class to begin.

PLEASE REVIEWWWWW THANKS GUYSSSS


End file.
